creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Namenslose
Die Sage In der Zelle 204 verbringt eine rätselhafte Frau ihre restlichen Tage. Sie wurde vor einigen Wochen in das örtliche Asylum von Winnenden verfrachtet, weil sie psychisch krank ist. Angeblich hatte sie sich unbefugt auf dieser Irrenanstalt aufgehalten und dabei eine Mitarbeiterin schlimm zugerichtet. Die Leiche des Opfers fand man noch am gleichen Tag. Die Verhandlung und der Prozess dauerten nicht länger als eine Stunde. Es war offensichtlich. Niemand wusste genau, was sich am 20 März um 1 Uhr in der Früh zugetragen hatte. Man konnte nur von den Verletzungen und Wunden des Opfers ausgehen, dass sie schlimm zugerichtet wurde. Wie die Angeklagte jedoch in die streng bewachte Irrenanstalt kam, war ungewiss. Die Angeklagte wollte weder erkannt, noch dass ihr Name preisgegeben wird. Die Presse nannte die Frau nur ' ' Die Namenlose Frau ' und als solche wurde sie auch angesprochen. Man fand sie unmittelbar in der Nähe des Tatorts außerhalb der Anstalt 'Einträge von Rina K. die sie um mehere Tage aufegeschrieben hat ' Ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt, da ich den Fall der Namenslosen als Bericht schreiben darf. Zuvor war ich nur die Sekretärin im ersten Stock, wusste also nichts von der ermordeten Angestellten, die zuvor meinen jetzigen Posten übernommen hatte. Mein Postenwechsel war ohne Begründung vorgenommen worden. Es war eine angebliche ’’Beförderung’’.'' Ich frage mich, wieso ich den Posten übernehmen musste? Aber im Nachhinein war es mir gleich, da ich den Bericht zu Ende bringen wollte. Ich war also keine offizielle Nachtwache, ich durfte einfach nur meinen Sekretär-Schreibtisch zwei Stöcke tiefer verlegen, um den Bericht der Namenslosen zu verfassen. Da hier nie etwas passiert, schreibe ich bis tief in die Nacht an meinem Text oder erledige meinen altbekannten Sekretärkram. Leider gibt es nicht viele Information über diese Frau in der besagten Zelle 204. Ihre Akte ist leer. Selbst die Papiere auf denen Versicherungen der Frau abgebildet sein sollten, waren leer. Nicht ein Buchstabe gab das Papier her. Wie konnte man also wissen, was die Frau getan hatte? Wieso war sie hier? Wo steht der besagte Mord an der Angestellten, die hier gearbeitet haben sollte? Selbst Arbeitsgenossen oder Vorgesetze wissen nichts über dieser Frau. Die meisten antworten nur ’’Wen meinst du?’’ oder ’’Eine Namenslose? Das ist unmöglich.. Niemand wurde hier her gebracht, der so heißt!’’ Es war hoffnungslos. Werde ich etwa schon verrückt? Oder ist dieser Fall so geheim, dass kaum jemand etwas darüber weis? Wenn dies der Fall ist, warum muss ich einen Text über diese Frau schreiben? Woher wissen die Vorgesetzten, mit wem sie es hier zu tun haben? Diese Gedanken quälen mich ständig. Aber ich muss da durch. Wie sollte ich der Presse sonst ihre Fragen beantworten? Inzwischen war es zwanzig nach Mitternacht. Meine Schicht hatte gerade erst begonnen und Ich tippte schon fleißig an meinen Text. Mein Blick fiel dabei immer auf den dunklen Gang, der hinter der Glasscheibe zusehen war. Für Jemanden wie mich war es nicht angenehm ganz alleine hier zu wachen. Der Text, den ich niederschrieb, handelte natürlich von meinen Beobachtungen der Namenslosen. Das Verhalten von ihr. Auch die Zellenbesuche musste ich erwähnen. Immer wenn ich an ihrer Zelle vorbei kam, sah ich sie auf dem Boden herumkauern. Ihre langen, ungepflegten Fingernägel dabei tief in ihren Haaren vergraben, redete sie mit sich selbst. Langsam ging ich den Gang entlang. Wissend, dass ich genau dieses Szenario erwarten würde. Ich trat langsam an ihre Zellentüre, ohne dabei einen unüberlegten Laut von mir zu geben. Die Frau hielt eine Schere in ihrer linken Hand. Sie war dabei einen Strich in den Boden zu ritzen, der womöglich die Anzahl der Tage, die sie hier verbracht hatte, schilderte. thumb|400px Ein verzerrtes Grinsen lag auf ihren aufgebissenen trockenen Lippen. Ihr linkes Auge war mit einem Verband verbunden und das andere starrte auf den dreckigen Boden. Natürlich wusste ich, dass diese Person nicht ansprechbar war und es sicherlich gefährlich war, dennoch hatte ich Fragen. Ich wagte einen weiteren, sanften Schritt auf die Zelle zu, unwissend was mich erwarten würde. In Gedanken versunken starrte ich auf die Klinke, die nur darauf wartete, heruntergedrückt zu werden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst da nicht reingehen. Du wirst auch keine Fragen stellen! Du beobachtest außerhalb der Zelle!" Durch meine Aktion lenkte ich ungewiss ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Die Frau in der Zelle richtete den Blick auf mich, von ihren Augen ging eine unangenehme Leere aus. Sie senkte ihren rechten Arm, den sie bis vor kurzem noch um Ihren Kopf geschlungen hatte. Sie setze beide Hände auf den Boden und richtete sich krampfhaft auf. Ihre Gelenke knaksten dabei. Noch immer in meinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich ihren verrückten Blick nicht auf mir. Sie schlenderte langsam auf die Tür zu, als ich mich wieder in der Realität fand. Noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie auch nur in die nähe der Tür kam, wich ich zurück. Die Frau blickte mich nur leer an und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Ich fasste meinen Mut zusammen und fand meine Stimme wieder, '"Wer bist du?" '''Meine Kehle war trocken und heiser. Die Frau wechselte nie ihren Blick. ''"Sie hatten dich gewarnt", antwortete sie in einen ruhigen Ton, den ich von ihr nicht erwartet hatte. Ich starrte sie verwirrt an. '''"Wen meinen Sie?", fragte ich und weitete meine Augen. Die Frau ging nicht auf meine Frage ein ,als sie antwortete, "Manchmal ist die Neugierde der schlimmste Bote des Todes" und mit diesen Satz verschwand sie in der dunkelsten Ecke ihrer Zelle. Noch eine ganze Weile stand ich dort, auf die Türe starrend. Was war gerade Passiert? Mit dieser Frage, ging ich wieder zurück auf meinen Arbeitsplatz um dies hier Niederzuschreiben. Wie immer- '' '' Dies waren die Letzen Sätze, die Rina K. schrieb. ' Gestern Abend wurde die Leiche der 26 Jährigen Rina K. an ihren Arbeitsplatz in der örtlichen Irrenanstalt gefunden. Nachtwächter der Irrenanstalt fanden die Frau gegen 1 Uhr Morgens an ihren Schreibtisch.'' Der Täter stach das Opfer vermutlich mehrmals mit einem spitzen Gegenstand in den Rücken und platzierte sie auf ihren Drehstuhl. Einige Haarsträhnen des Opfers wurden gewaltsam herausgerissen oder mit einer Schere abgeschnitten. Alles weitere ist noch unbekannt. ''Die Angeklagte ist eine junge Frau, dessen Name in der Öffentlichkeit nicht preisgegeben wird. Sie wird die Namenslose genannt und wird bald im Asylum streng bewacht und festgehalten.' Der Richter fixiert die Angeklagte ,die ihren Namen in der Öffentlichkeit nicht preisgeben möchte, mit einen ernsten Blick. Der Mann erhob sich und sprach in einem ernsten Ton : "''Die Angeklagte hat ohne Befugnisse das Örtliche Asylum in Winnenden betreten und dabei eine Angestellte umgebracht. Ärztliche Untersuchungen weisen nach, dass die Angeklagte psychisch instabil ist und in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt untergebracht werden muss''.'' Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort. Augenzeugen sahen die Angeklagte unmittelbar nach dem gemeldeten Mord, in der Nähe des Tatorts, außerhalb der örtlichen Irrenanstalt in Winnenden. Es wurden Beweise entdeckt, die eine Festnahme der Angeklagten begründen.'' Der Mann hebt dabei ein Buch, welches in einer druchsichtigen Plastiktüte steckt, hoch. Dieses Buch enthält detaliertes Schreibmaterial, welches das Opfer vor ihrem Tot Dokumentierte. Es steht geschrieben, dass das Opfer die Angeklagte in ihrer Zelle besuchte obwohl diese nicht vorhanden war ! Das Opfer hat wohlmutig halizuniert, denn die Angeklagte war nie auf dieser Anstallt und dennoch passen die Beschreibungen auf die Angeklagte in diesem Buch zusammen!. Nach diesen Satz hob der Mann den Hammer und blickte ein letztes mal auf die angeklagte Frau, ''Haben sie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?'. Er würdigte ihr einen strengen Blick. ''Manchmal ist die Neugierde der schlimmste Bote des Todes '' antwortete die Frau kalt, bevor der Richter den Hammer auf den Tisch knallte. Die Namenslose wurde noch an diesem Tag in die Irrenansalt von Winnenden gebracht... Jedoch verschwand sie noch am gleichen Abend .... und als sie wieder in die Irrenanstalt kam , kannte sie keiner mehr. Der Legende nach sind die Kratzspuren in der Zelle 204 immer noch vorhanden... aber etwas das keinen Namen besitzt, kann man nicht festhalten... nicht wahr .. ? MistressRuby 19:42, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) All Rights reserved by ® MistressRuby Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen